


Aryan

by Spearmint21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmint21/pseuds/Spearmint21
Summary: We know what our Golden Trio was up to during HBP but what was our favorite set of twins doing? Both Fred and George meet an unlikely friend during that time, who brings them just a little bit more joy.





	Aryan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago and decided to put it on here. There are a few chapters that I am thinking of adding. Comment below what you think and what you would like to see. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Aryan!" Mia nearly yelled.

"What?" Aryan asked absent-mindlessly, seeming to forgotten Mia's presence for just a moment.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes, where is your head at?" The blonde teased, taking a sip of her drink.

"Nowhere, just a headache that's all," Aryan complained even though that excuse sounded lame, even to her.

"Oh, well are you ready to go? I'm sure some fresh air would help."

"Yeah, yeah it would but I have to go to the washroom. I’ll meet you outside?" Aryan said, biting her lip hoping that Mia wouldn't want to go with her.

Mia simply nodded while getting out of the booth and then throwing one last smile Aryan's way before going toward the door.

Before she could lose her nerves, Aryan got up to approach the table that she had her eye on for most of the night.

At first glance it looked like regular three guys enjoying each other company but thanks to one casual passing of their table earlier that evening, Aryan knew they weren't just regular people.

She smiled when she saw just how relaxed they all looked and felt a little guilty about disturbing what seemed like a peaceful evening. 

"Ummm…hi," she interrupted nervously and immediately all eight pairs of eyes fell on her, their smiles slowly falling off their faces.

"Hi," the raven–haired boy with the round glasses responded. Even though Aryan had only seen a handful of pictures of the 'boy-who-lived' or most recently named 'the-chosen–one'. She knew that the pictures were spot – on.

"I know you probably hear this all the time but I wanted to thank you for defeating Voldemort and resorting peace to the wizarding world," whispering the last part so no one around her can hear.

"Oh, and of course thanking Dumbledore's Army," addressing the last part to the other two that was sitting in the booth with him.

They looked positively taken aback at the thanks but said 'thank you' anyway.

"You're Ron right? Ron Weasley?" She asked turning to the redhead of the group.

He nodded, not knowing exactly what she was going to say next.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your brother, he was a great guy," Aryan said smiling sadly in Ron's direction.

"You knew Fred?" He asked, completely surprised at her statement. Sure right after the funeral he and his family received numerous condolences, from people they didn't know because of the list of fallen soldiers that was printed in the paper a few days after the war. However, it was nearly three years later and even though the list was not really forgotten, it was a rare thing now for people to voice their condolences.

"Well, Fred and George. You really couldn't know one without the other," she joked but before anyone of them could comment. "I have to go. I just couldn't pass up this opportunity to say thank you. Hope you guys have a good rest of the night."

Just like how quickly she approached the table, she was gone again heading toward the door. Leaving a very confused and shocked trio behind.

"Hey, you okay?" Mia asked when Aryan finally came outside.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Mia simply shrugged and the pair started walking down the street toward their flats.

"Oh, are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"I actually have something to do, so I am going to have to take a rain check. Is that okay?" Aryan asked, not even knowing if she was actually going to go through with the plan that just started forming in her head.

"Yeah, that is completely fine. Anything I can help with?"

"No. Thanks anyway. So, how is the store going?" Aryan questioned knowing exactly that will drive the conversation away from her.

The Next Day:

"Hey Ron, did you finish the books yet for today?" George asked popping his head in the workspace in the back of the shop.

"I'm almost done," Ron said absent-mindlessly while dipping the quill back in the ink and then back out again.

"Okay, well I'm getting dinner. So just meet me upstairs when you're done."

Ron simply waved his hand at him not wanting to wreck his concentration. George rolled his eyes while going toward the front of the shop to grab his robes. Even though he was grateful for Ron's help, especially since Lee was on vacation, his utmost concentration was unbearable sometimes.

George sighed when he saw someone coming toward the shop, even though they have been closed for hours that still didn't seem to stop some people from trying to get in.

He was about to deliver the 'we're closed but we'll be open at 9:00 tomorrow morning' speech when he stopped dead in his tracks realizing who it was.

Short raven hair that ended just pass her ears, with a long red streak bang almost completely covering her left eye, not really tan but certainly not pale skinned , amber eyes, white-button down shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Aryan, hi" George said once he got outside.

"Hi, George," she said smiling a little.

"You cut your hair," he said not knowing what else to say.

"You have one ear," she pointed out once George started to tuck a stray hair away.

"Yeah, I thought that two was overrated."

"Like Van Gogh."

"Who?"

"He was an artist, he cut off his ear."

"Is that what I think it is?" George gesturing toward the plastic bag that Aryan was holding in her hands.

"Yeah, Mac & cheese…"

"With bacon and peas." Finishing the dish's name for her.

"Of course," Aryan responded seeming to start to relax.

"Hmmm…I know there was a reason why I liked you, come on in. We can catch up," George said with a small laugh and then turned around again toward the shop.

Once they got into the flat, George excused himself so he can change.

Aryan looked around, surprised that it didn't look that much different from the last time she was there, nearly four years ago. A green couch that faced a tele with a coffee table in between the two. A fireplace on the far wall with stray logs to the side of it. The living room connected right to the kitchen that had a small island. The walls were covered with moving pictures of his family and friends.

"Hey, George. What did you get because I am…oh hi?" Ron stopping in mid-sentence once he saw Aryan standing in the living room looking at a picture of the whole Weasley family.

"Hi, I'm Aryan," she greeted extending her hand to shake Ron's.

"Ron. Where is…"

"I'm here. Change of plans, Aryan cooked dinner," George informed him while coming out of the hallway in a jumper and sweatpants.

"Yeah, it's a little cold."

"Oh, say no more," George interrupting her and pulling out his wand to cast a re-heating charm on the bowl. "Should be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"What are we having?" Ron asked still carefully watching both Aryan and George's interaction.

"Mac & cheese with bacon and peas. It tastes better than it sounds trust me," adding quickly once she saw the disgusted look on Ron's face.

"Yeah, apparently muggles have weirder foods than we thought," George teased while summoning the plates and utensils.

"So you are a muggle? We weren't really sure."

"We?" George asked.

"I saw Ron and Harry and their friend last night, I went up to their table to thank them."

"Lurking in the wizarding world again?" George teased.

"No, they were in the muggle world, so I was where I belong," Aryan said turning to George teasing right back. "And I do not lurk, most times I am invited in."

"If you say so," George said with a small smile while going back to his food.

"So how do you like the dish Ron?" Aryan asked a few minutes later. 

"This is bloody brilliant," Ron muffled with a mouth full of food.

"Thank you. I made a good portion so I can just leave the rest here, if you want."

"So what have our favorite muggle been up to?" George asked leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

Aryan couldn't help feeling a little sad when he said 'our', because she knows he was talking about him and Fred.

"Well after moving to Chicago for a year my mom decided to come back here but I wanted to stay. So I moved in with my aunt in Arizona but then she got married and moved, so I moved back here about five months ago. I'm staying with my brother until I can get my own place. I actually have my first showing in a couple of weeks since moving back."

"Showing?" Ron asked while summoning his dishes to the sink.

"I'm an artist," Aryan stated while getting on the couch on the opposite side of George.

"How did you two meet?" Ron questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Now that's a story," George said with a gleam of joy in his eyes.

"Not so much the meeting part but yeah the whole thing is a story none the less. I actually met Fred first, then George like thirty minutes later. Fred was hanging flyers around the Leaky Cauldron for the shop and I was there because I just finished lunch with a friend, and was hanging back for a few minutes."

Flashback:

Just coming back from the loo, Aryan stopped right next to a poll to tie her hair back into a bun. Once she looked up she saw that a new flyer was added to it, which was not there a few minutes earlier.

Why are you worrying about you know who when you can be worrying about u-no-poo

The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation

Only Available at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Co-owners Fred and George Weasley

Aryan had only heard rumors about you-know-who here and there, being merely a muggle, but she knew enough that he was not someone to be messed with. However, what struck her the most was the names because she could have sworn that she heard their names before.

"Weasley, Weasley where have I heard that name before?" She murmured out loud mainly to herself.

"Is our name that popular that it has reached into the muggle world?" Said a voice behind her.

Aryan turned around to be met with short red hair, sky blue eyes, freckled pale skin and a very soft looking smile.

"How did you know I was a muggle?" Aryan questioned.

The red-head just shrugged while leaning on the poll. "Just do and plus I overheard you talking with your friend. Fred," he said while extending out his hand.

"Of course. Aryan." Extending out her hand to meet his, still studying his face.

"Oh, I know where I know your name from now," the memory suddenly hitting her.

"Do tell."

That made her laugh a little and for some reason made her way less nervous, in his presence.

"My brother goes to Hogwarts and the start of the summer all he talked about was these set of twins that did this amazing escape from the school,” she said. “It was front of the whole school. Involving summoning of brooms, a little self – promotion of your new shop and telling off this bitch of a teacher you guys had. Personally, it sounded pretty badass I mean if he wasn't execrating because he does that from time to time."

"Well, I can assure you that he wasn't, it involved all those things."

"Then praises to you and your brother. Totally and completely badass and I mean that with the utmost respect," Giving a small curtsey and bow to him.

"Glad to see that our work is being admired by more people," Fred said his smile spreading even more, making his freckles stand out.

Aryan wanted to continue with the conversation but knew that being in the wizarding world, especially with the war coming about, it wasn't really the safest for her to be out and about. She was just about to excuse herself when Fred spoke again.

"What year is your brother in?" Fred asked.

"5th this coming September. He's in Ravenclaw."

"He might know my sister. She's in Gryffindor and a 5th year."

Aryan simply nodded and smiled, even though she studied a lot about the wizarding world once she found out there was such a thing. She was still iffy on the details of Hogwarts.

"Do you want to see our shop?" Fred asked, way too casually for Aryan's likeness.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it is just up the road."

"I could be a crazed mass serial killer in disguise."

"I mean I know a few good hexes that could probably stop you from killing me. But just in case, you aren't one right?" Fred asked casually while pulling out his wand and twirling it in his hand.

"No, of course not," Aryan said laughing and shaking her head.

"Good, come on." And with that he was off toward the door.

Present Day:

"Wait, he actually said that to you?" Ron exclaimed, interrupting the story.

"Oh, yeah. I mean I was kidding about the whole killer thing, he caught me off guard with his invitation." Aryan explained, still surprised at just how casually their first meeting went.

"And thank Merlin you didn't turn out to be one," George said.

"That would've definitely put a damper on your day."

"Totally. First full – on muggle friend and she turned out to be a murderer. That would have made our parents proud."

"Crazed mass serial killer. Get it right." Aryan tried to say with a straight face but ended up in a fit of giggles a few seconds later.

"But yeah that's basically how my first meeting with Fred went, at least George didn't say he can hex me, even though he did injure me when we did meet," Aryan added once she got over her fit of giggles.

"It was a nosebleed! I fixed it immediately!" George cried out.

"Excuses, excuses," Aryan said but still throwing a smile George's way.

Flashback:

"Wow!" Aryan said once she stepped into the shop.

Aryan has only been in the wizarding world a handful of times, it still amazes her just how magical everything is.

"If you think this is amazing, you should see it when it's actually open and filled with people."

"Successful business at 18, not going to lie kind of envious of you both right now, no but really that's amazing," Aryan praised.

"Here, I'm pretty sure that George is in the back."

Aryan started to follow him but got distracted by the section that was labeled 'Muggle'. She stopped while Fred kept going on toward the back.

She picked up a lone dice and twirled it around her fingers, instantly noticing that it was loaded. Just as she was about to put it back on the shelf it dropped and rolled onto the ground underneath the shelf.

Sighing Aryan bend down to retrieve the dice but it rolled even further away causing her to practically crawl underneath the shelf before she got a firm grip on the dice. Smiling about her mini-victory, Aryan crawled back out and almost made it injury free but she didn't see George almost tripping over her while carrying a handful of unmarked boxes. He was able to stop all but one box from dropping to the floor, causing a red powder to explode in Aryan's face and it immediately resulting in a nosebleed.

"Bilmey! I'm sorry," George exclaimed, quickly helping Aryan up and placing the rest of the packages on the shelf. "Fred! Can you get me the cure for the 'Nosey Bits'?"

"Hey, I'm George," he said trying to ease the tension, since he saw just how embarrassed Aryan looked.

"Aryan, I would shake your hand, but I don't think you want my blood," she tried joking, knowing her face was turning red.

"I would have to know you a bit better," he joked right back.

"Yeah, no I totally understand," Aryan said smiling at this point while Fred came toward them and handed her a yellow sweet.

Aryan quickly swallowed it and just how instantly the nosebleed started, it stopped.

"Thanks," she sighed in relief once she was sure the damage was cleaned up. "What was that exactly?"

"Nosey Bits," they answered.

"It's a new product-

"-It's like Nosebleed Nought

"-Which you take a sweet and you get a nosebleed and then you take another sweet and it stops it

"-But with this it is a powder but you still need a sweet to stop it." George finished.

"Clever."

"What were you doing down there anyway?" George questioned.

"Oh, I was playing with the dice and I was about to put it back but I dropped it. I didn't hear you coming I'm sorry."

"No worries. Next time I'll look before I step," George said throwing her a smile identical to Fred's.

"Fred tells me you're an admirer of our work."

"That makes me sound like I'm a crazed fan of yours. My brother told me about you guy's stunt you pulled and it just sounded pretty badass."

"I like to think so," he said his smile growing bigger.

"Yeah, but I think I'm owed a tour because of the whole injury and stuff," Aryan said jokingly but really hoping for a proper tour of the shop.

"That can be arranged," they responded.

They took her around showing her everything from the 'skiving shackboxes', 'patented daydreams', 'self-checking inks', and even down to the love potions.

"Wait, love potions actually exist?" Aryan questioned in complete astonishment, while picking up a bottle of it.

"Yep, take a sip of that and you'll fall completely in love, well more like lust with the person who gave it to you for a few hours."

"So if I take this one, one of you will be completely irresistible to me for the next few hours?"

"Yep," Fred and George replied.

"And this is the muggle section I'm assuming," she said once they made it to the same spot they started at.

"Yep, our dad is really into muggle stuff. It's not our most popular section but it does okay."

"Why sell it at all? I mean muggles and muggle stuff isn't that interesting," Aryan murmured while picking up a deck of cards.

"Tell that to our dad and muggles are kind of interesting,” George defended. 

Aryan just snorted while taking the cards from its package and breaking the deck in half. She shuffled one half of the deck and fanned them out.

"Here, pick a card," showing the fanned out cards to Fred.

They both looked at her strangely before she realized they probably didn’t know what she was talking about.

"It's a card trick,” she started to explain. “You pick a card, memorize it, put it back in the deck without showing me, I shuffle the deck and try to pick out which one I think you had.”

"And you do that without using real magic?"

"Yeah, here." Still holding out the cards in front of him.

The twins gave each other a look that she couldn't read before doing what she said anyway.

"Know what card you have?" Aryan asked after giving him a few seconds to look at the card.

"Yeah."

"Okay, put it back in the deck."

Once the card was back in the deck, Aryan shuffled the deck twice and picked out Fred's card.

"Is this your card?" Aryan asked showing off the Queen of Hearts.

"How'd you do that?" George asked, a little amazed.

"Magic," Aryan joked while wiggling her fingers. "But no it's simple. A lot of people when putting the card back stick it so back that it sticks out a little toward me. So while shuffling I make sure to keep that card not even with the others. Works most of the time."

Present time:

"Wait! That's where you got the trick from," Ron interrupted again.

"You used that trick on other people?" Aryan asked a little shocked but mostly just amazed.

George simply shrugged while leaning more into the couch. "It's a good simple muggle trick. Fred perfected it before me. We even made it so the card the person doing the trick picks changes into what the owner had before. So it was always right."

"Hmmm…I might have to buy that before I leave."

"But our dad was the most amazed with the trick. I ended up teaching him it, but I don't know if he ever got the hang of it."

"Can you still make a coin 'disappear'?" George questioned.

"I haven't tried it in a while but probably."

"Try it on Ron, see if he can figure it out," George said, turning his head toward him.

"Okay, Ron come here. I promise I won't hurt you or anything." Aryan added, seeing the non-convinced look on his face.

Reluctantly, Ron got up from his side of the room and walked over to Aryan who was holding out a coin.

Aryan let out a sigh, even though it wasn't that complicated of a trick she still didn't want to look like an idiot in front of someone she just met. She slipped the coin behind Ron's ear and let it fall inside of her sleeve before removing her hand away from his face.

"Ta-da!"

"How'd you do that?" Ron cried out, instantly reaching for his ear.

"It's in her sleeve," George pointed out before Aryan could answer.

"You should have let him guess."

"Then we would have been here until the end of the year."

"Hey!" Ron protested before going back to the chair he was sitting in earlier.

"Oh, don't worry Ron, George couldn't figure it out at all at first."

"You're supposed to be on my side," George mocked pouted.

She simply shrugged while grabbing her drink on the table. "I take no sides you know that."

Flashback:

"Wait, so you just slip the coin in your sleeve," George questioned after Aryan showed them the coin trick.

"But what if you are wearing short sleeves?" Fred asked.

"That's why the trick really only works if you are wearing long sleeves, unless you are wearing like a thick bracelet or something."

One of the twins was about to say something when a ringing noise was coming out of Aryan's jean pocket.

"I thought I turned that off," Aryan murmured more to herself while fishing out the phone she sighed before flipping it open and excusing herself.

"You know if we took her to the Burrow, Dad would go absolutely bunkers," George whispered so only Fred could hear him.

"Yeah, totally."

"You couldn't have picked a more trying time to befriend a muggle."

"You don't like her?" Fred questioned tuning around to face his twin.

"I never said that. She's seems great, I'm just saying," George ended with a shrug.

"Yeah, but she's different."

George snorted at that comment, "She's a muggle, of course she's a different."

"You know what I mean," Fred said and George simply shrugged before they saw Aryan coming back to approach them. She ran her hands through her hair, sighing in the process.

"I have to go, something came up, and apparently I'm the only one that can fix it." Rolling her eyes while she explained. "But thanks for showing me your shop. It's really amazing."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"And thanks for showing us some muggle tricks. We might can put a little actual magic to it," George said smiling back at her.

"Cool. Well I should really go," she reluctantly said, not knowing why, but really liking being in their presence.

"Do you want one of us to walk you out?" Fred asked, causing another unreadable look from George.

Aryan quickly shook her head while putting back on her jacket. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

She was about to walk out of the door but then an idea struck her and she spun around on her heel.

"Do you guys maybe want to have dinner with me? Like next Saturday or something? I would say this Saturday but its Calvin's last weekend home until Christmas and my mom is really into us having 'family bonding' and such."

Aryan bit the tip of her tongue, immediately starting to regret her offer when they didn't respond right away and was just staring at her with identical unreadable expressions on their face.

"What time on Saturday?" George asked.

"What time do you guys close up shop?"

"7:00," they both answered.

"So 8:30?"

They both exchanged a look, seeming to have a non-verbal conversation with each other.

"Sounds great, where?" Fred answered for the both of them.

"My place? I can cook."

"Sure," responding together.

"Great, umm do you have something I can write my address on?"

"Oh, yeah Accio Paper and Quill and Ink," One of the twins summoned and the items that were previously said and it was automatically in front of her.

"That must be a really useful spell," Aryan mused while dipping the quill in the ink and quickly writing down her address. Starring at the paper for a split second to make sure she did it right, since she only wrote with quill and ink when she was messing with her brother's set.

"There. Next Saturday at 8:30. Okay, see you guys then. Bye." Waving at both of them before going out the door.

Present day:

"Wait, you invited them just like that?" Ron said.

"Yeah, just like that. I mean they said yes. They could have said no, it would have been awkward but still, it was just an idea that I went with." Aryan answered.

"Yeah, she was a great host. Ignoring us, yelling," George teased.

"Hey! That was only at the beginning and I wasn't yelling at you guys. I was yelling at the guy over the phone," Aryan argued, while playfully kicking George.

Flashback: 

Fred and George walked into the narrow hallway on the fourth floor of Aryan's building.

"What was the number again?" George asked looking at the different numbers on the door.

"421"

"Okay, so that's 420, that's 422. Shouldn't 421 be right here?" Pointing to the empty wall between the two doors.

"Found it!" Fred cried out from two doors down on the opposite side of the hallway. "She left her door open," he said slightly pushing the door open even further.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" George questioned.

"Unless this is an invitation to let us in?" Fred asked.

George simply shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion and they let themselves in.

"Aryan," they both yelled out while entering the tiny flat.

It wasn't that much bigger than the flat they owned together. 

There was an old red couch that looked like it had better days sitting in the middle of the living room. A coffee table with stacks of books in one corner. An old tele set that was against the wall, which was next to a bookshelf, and a small fireplace that was nestled in the corner.

Connected to the living room was a small kitchen, which had a small round table with two chairs. On the stove was a big pan on one burner and a skillet on the other.

"No, no I said four dozen flowers not two," Aryan nearly shouted while coming into the flat with a phone to her ear in one hand and dragging a chair with the other. "No, tulips not lilies she hates lilies … I don't know! Okay well can you do three dozen? Yes, I can totally work with that. Okay, well tomorrow at say noon? No, I can do 11, okay thanks you too!"

"Hi," greeting the twins once she hung up the phone and let out a sigh. "I need to make one more phone call and then you'll have my full attention. You guys can take a seat."

Dialing the number she needed, she couldn't feel at least slightly embarrassed about her frantic entrance. "Yeah, oh good I caught you before you went out … Listen, I need you to meet me at Phil's flower shop tomorrow at 11 … Because I want you to look at the flowers with me … well that too, come on if you do I'll buy you lunch, we have things to talk about anyway … anywhere you want, within reason … 11 don't be late! … I have to go … bye!"

Aryan let out another sigh before putting the phone back on the receiver.

"Sorry," apologizing while getting up from her spot on the couch and going toward the fridge. "I'm a maid of honor, for a bride from hell, the wedding is in three weeks and the bride and groom can't get along to save their lives."

"Why don't you just quit?" George asked while leaning on one side of the stove and Fred on the other.

"She'll have my head. No, it's just wedding jitters she's a good person."

"What are we having?"

"Mac and Cheese with bacon and peas. It sounds horrid I know but its good I promise. I just have to make the bacon, which should only take a few minutes," Aryan said while getting the packet of bacon out of the fridge and placing it next to the stove.

"My brother actually sort of came up with it. I think when he was 11 or 12 he put peas in my Mac and Cheese for revenge or something,” she started to explain while cooking the bacon. “I don't really know. But anyways he did and to just tick him off I ate it anyways, turned out I liked it. I don't remember why I added the bacon with it but it works," she added.

"Here, try it," Aryan said splitting one of the pieces of bacon in half, after adding the brown sugar to it.

"Bilmey, that's good," George mused.

"Thank you," Aryan smiled at the compliment while chopping up the last few bacon slices and putting it in the pan with the Mac and Cheese.

"So the final verdict?" Aryan asked once she saw the twins halfway done their food.

"Wicked," they both said.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to ask you guys. You said your dad is really into muggle stuff?" Aryan questioned while getting seconds for herself.

"Yeah."

"Is he so into it that he collects it?"

"Oh, yeah," they said at the same time.

"This one time he bewitched a muggle car to fly," Fred said.

"Did it work?" Aryan asked very curious at this moment.

"Yeah, we actually took it-

"-For a little spin."

"Why do I get the feeling it wasn't so little? Just tell me you didn't crash it."

"WE didn't," responding at the same time.

"But our dearest little brother-,

"-And his best mate did."

Present day:

"In our defense that stupid tree got in the way," Ron said crossing his arms like a little child.

"Yeah, keep up with that story," George teased.

"It's true!" Ron exclaimed, uncrossing his arms.

"Whatever happened to the car?" Aryan asked.

"It's somewhere in the forbidden forest."

"Okay," she said not knowing exactly how to respond to that.

Flashback:

"Wow, anyways reason why I ask because I have some old toys down in the storage room. They're like old battery powered racecars or something. My mom wants me to get rid of them because apparently my brother is "too cool" for them," Aryan said adding the last part with an eye roll. "So, if you want I can go get them and you guys can see if he'll want it or not."

"Oh, that would cover Christmas-

"-One less person to shop for," George said finishing his brother's thought.

"Awesome, so let me just get that. Can one of you come with me?" Aryan asked while she was slipping on her slippers.

"I'll go," Fred volunteered, getting up from his seat.

"Oh, and if that rings," pointing to the phone seating on the end table. "Ignore it or tell them I no longer live here. Whichever works."

Aryan and Fred talked a little before getting down to the basement and the storage room.

The storage room was basically a huge walk-in closet, it was filled with shelves of just lots of stuff from the different residents of the building. There was no organization system so the people who put stuff down here, which was almost everyone in the building, had to remember on their own where they last put their specific boxes.

"I'm pretty sure I know where the box is. Can you just flip that light switch up, please?" Aryan asked Fred while she grabbed the mini ladder from the corner.

"Lovely the bulb is fading," Aryan complained once Fred turned on the switch, which only turned on the single light bulb in the closet.

Once she got up half way up the ladder to start seeing exactly which box was hers she heard the door close.

"Fred, that's not going to - "Lumos" Fred interrupting her.

"You were saying?" And she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Thank you. Stand over here and raise your wand up so I can see just a little bit better."

"Found it. Okay I'm going to drop it so watch your foot," Aryan warned before dropping the box as gentle as she could.

"Ow!" Aryan heard Fred say once the box made contact with the floor.

"Crap! I'm sorry did I hit your foot?" Aryan hurriedly said, coming down from the ladder only to find Fred laughing. She did a quick look at his foot to see that it was perfectly okay.

"For that you're carrying the box and no magic to make it levitate or whatever," handing over the box while Fred put out his wand.

"So with like wands and stuff," Aryan begun once they stepped into the elevator. "Only that certain wizard or witch can use that wand right?"

"Unless you have wands that complement each other than yes, even some of the simplest spells won't work. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around," Fred simply explained looking Aryan over.

"Let me guess, you and George's wand complement each other?"

"Yep, I mean I can't do complicated spells. But for the most part I can do spells on his."

"Interesting," Aryan said before they reached her flat.

"What's this?" George asked once they stepped over the threshold, pointing to the grey sliver box like thing that was sitting on the ground.

"It's a shredder. It shreds paper, here watch," Aryan explained while tearing a piece of paper from a nearby notebook and placing it in the slot of the shredder.

"See once it shreds it goes into this container, once it gets full you have to dump it."

"Wicked," the twins awed.

"Yeah, I have to admit it is pretty fun once you start shredding lots of things. Here you guys can shred some stuff while I put some fresh battery's in these," handing them some papers, that she was supposed to have shredded for work a while ago.

"Okay, here it should work now." Aryan announced after fooling around with the controller for a few minutes before being positive that it wouldn't die on them.

"So you just fool around with the controllers and it controls the car," explaining the device while demonstrating it for them. "Here," handing over the controller to one of the twins before attending to the other controller to make sure it worked.

"It's not working," Fred whined.

"The long medal stick at the end, you're supposed to point that at the car," Aryan explained once again while handing the other controller to George.

Present Day:

"Next thing I knew they were tearing up my wallpaper because they were trying to make it go up the walls," ending that part of the story before getting up to re-fill her drink.

"You should've told us that it didn't work on walls."

"Yes, blame the muggle," Aryan joked while settling back on the couch and putting her feet in George's lap.

"Wait, you didn't get dad that," Ron protested, realizing what gift the twins gave him for that particular Christmas.

"Did you guys keep it for yourselves?" Aryan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah but they broke. We used magic on them and that didn't go well," George murmured the last part while running his hands through his hair.

"So you guys just left after playing with the cars?" Rom questioned, still not really sure why but the relationship between Aryan and the twins intrigued him.

"No. They ended up falling asleep on my couch."

"And I woke up to find her drawing us."

"See when you say it like that, it makes it sound like I'm an obsessed fan."

"Wait? So you're not?" George cried in mocked shock.

"You're hilarious,"

"I know," George beamed, looking toward her.

Flashback: 

Aryan looked up from her drawing pad to find George stretching his arms up and his legs out before fully opening his eyes. She could hardly keep from smiling when she saw just how confused he looked for the first few seconds. He grouped for his wand for a few more seconds before Aryan pointed to the coffee table that contained both of their wands.

"I didn't want you guys to crush it or anything, so I put it there," she whispered before returning her attention back to her drawing.

"You can move," Aryan said once she saw George trying to be extremely still. "I drew you first." He simply nodded before reaching for his wand and casting a silencer spell on the side of the room they were both on.

"Okay, now we can talk. You draw?"

"When I'm not being a Maid of Honor for a bride from hell or a secretary for a crazed accountant. I'm an artist, do you want to see some of my work?" Aryan asked.

"Sure," George simply answered.

"So this is just some of my recent stuff," Aryan said while coming back in the room carrying a simple photo album.

She placed it in George's lap before settling back in the chair that was seated at an angle that was close to the couch.

"I mostly do drawings, paintings and photographs. I take photographs of the stuff I paint and draw," Aryan continued on while George was looking through the photos.

"You're good," he complimented after a few more minutes of looking through the book.

"Thank you. I have my first solo show in about a month."

"Show?"

"Oh, it's when an artist shows of their work. Usually with a certain theme in mind. My last show I did with a friend, we did the theme of love,” she said with a little bit of pride. “Platonic vs. Romantic. Usually, people come in for an hour or so when the display is first up and the artist explains the different works of each piece. Then answer questions that people usually have about it. It's really boring if you're not into art work, honestly." Ending her explanation with a shrug.

"These are pictures of Hogwarts," George pointed out once he got to a stack of pictures that weren't in the flaps but in the back of the book.

"Oh, yeah. I convinced my brother to get me those. I find the wizarding world very interesting and a school for witches and wizards fall in that category. Apparently, there is this guy in his year that takes lots of pictures, so my brother convinced him to give some to him. Kid's got talent, I'll admit that."

"Yeah Colin something. He was in my house."

"Do you always draw people who come over?" George half–joked, half-curious once he put the book on the coffee table.

"I usually do rough sketches when I can't sleep. Anything that comes to mind really. You guys ended up being my muse for the night."

"I know my looks are too good to resist," George joked with a smile, which Aryan replied with an eye-roll.

"Yes, that is totally it. This is all just an excuse to stare at you guys longer. I'm done," putting her pencil on the table and reaching for her pen so she could sign and date the bottom.

"And you call this a rough sketch?" George questioned while looking at the drawing. It was a perfect replica of him and Fred. They both had their eyes closed and while he was kind of curled up in a ball, he still had his feet in Fred's lap. If George looked closely he could just make out the identical freckles that are scattered across both of their faces.

"I mean yeah, it could be better. If you just look at this sketch you can't tell who is who."

"People can hardly do that now," George stated.

"I don't doubt you guys take that to full advantage. I'm off to bed, you guys can kip here for the night, well rest of the morning," Aryan said once she saw that it was well past midnight. "If you guys leave before I wake up, just lock the door behind you and you can take the rest of the mac and cheese that's in the fridge, red container."

"Can I look through this?" George asked holding up the sketchbook.

"Umm…sure. If you want to," Aryan hesitantly agreed, not sure if he was being polite or he was really interested in seeing her work.

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to, now would I?" Ending his question with a smirk.

Aryan couldn't help but smile at that, "Goodnight George."

Present Time:

"When I woke up they were gone but they did make a subtle change to my drawing."

"We added Forge and Gred to the bottom of it," George said in a quiet tone before clearing his throat.

"George, can you get me a blanket? I’m a little cold," Aryan asked knowing he probably needed a few minutes to himself.

"Yeah, I have one in my room. Be right back," George hastily offered before disappearing down the hall.

"Haven't heard that nickname in a while," Ron commented while unfolding his legs from beneath him and stretching them out.

"Yeah, who came up it anyways?"

"I think our Mom, she was yelling at them and butchered their names. It's been around since I can remember. What else has Fred and George done with you?"

"They did get me the most awesomeness present ever."

"Are you talking about the paintbrushes?" George asked from behind, while wrapping the large blanket around her shoulders.

"I still use them to this day."

"Really?" Settling on the couch again him and Aryan getting in their previous position.

"Of course. Genius invention. Belong on the top 10 Wizard's genius list of the world. If that is even a thing."

"And this is exactly why you're my favorite," George said, throwing a smile her way.

Flashback:

"Excuse me," Aryan mumbled to the woman she was talking to, even though the woman was now talking more to herself since the artist stopped listening.

Even though it was a small crowd she still had to maneuver her way to the pair of red-heads that was settled in the corner talking to one of the other guest.

"There's the woman of the hour," Fred greeted, once Aryan was in ear-shot.

"I hope you two are being nice." Aryan half-joked.

"Always," they replied together.

Kim excused herself but not before reminding Aryan about the after-party that was going to take place a few blocks away. Aryan did an internal groan because she forgot all about that, not something she was looking forward to going.

"I didn't think you two was going to come. Considering the fact it is the middle of the day on a Saturday."

"Well, you know-

"-the best thing about, owning your own business is you can open

-or close

-whenever you want

-and no one can really question it," George ended their explanation.

"Well thanks for coming. Sorry if it was boring."

"It wasn't that boring-

-yeah there was some interesting parts." Fred reassured her.

"We have a gift for you," George said pulling Aryan's attention back to them.

"I like gifts, what is it?"

"It's invention of ours-

-that we just finished last night."

"Is it safe?" Aryan asked wearily.

"Of course," they both said matter-of-faculty.

"My studio is upstairs so I can try it out right now," Aryan said, already thankful for the reason to leave.

They both followed her up the stairs, only stopping twice for people to congratulate her on her work.

"Finally away from people," Aryan mumbled as she stepped into the studio.

The studio was really just an oversized living room with a small kitchen. There was empty canvas around the studio and some half-finished paintings leaning on the walls. There was two tables in the studio filled with paintbrushes, pencils, pens, sketchbooks, paints and other art supplies.

"Is this yours?" Fred asked.

"No, I share with three other people. They're on holiday tough. So this invention of yours?"

"You need a canvas," George informed her.

"Two paintbrushes," Aryan commented once Fred pulled out a small box from his pocket that expanded to medium-size. She picked up the one with the gold handle and was about to dip it in paint when the twins stopped her.

"You just say a color and begin to paint," Fred explained.

"Blue." Aryan hesitated and begun to guide the paintbrush on the canvas, a couple of seconds' later blue paint appeared on the canvas.

"Purple," Aryan said more confidently and immediately the paint turned to purple.

"And you guys' invented this, like by yourselves?"

"Yep," they answered.

"What does the other one do?" Quickly interested in the other paintbrush.

"It does the same thing but it goes on dry," George informed her.

Aryan tried the other brush with the red handle and it did exactly what they said it would do.

"This is genius, you guys are geniuses," Aryan declared while giving them both hugs.

"How did you come up with this?" Totally engrossed with the product.

"Like you said were geniuses," George added with a smirk.

"Well, thank you. I absolutely love it and will probably use it forever."

"I don't feel like going to this after-party but do you guys want to have a late lunch, early dinner with me at this pizza place that is down the road. My treat?" Aryan asked a little hesitantly, after she put the brushes back in the box.

"Sure," answering at the same time.

Present Time:

"Wait, you guys didn't mass produce that product?" Ron asked sounding very surprised.

"Fred and I agreed to just leave it as a present for Aryan," George said nonchalantly.

"But you guys would have made a tons of galleons from it, that would have been a popular item," Ron tried to explain.

"Ron it's no use, I tried telling them that but they insisted to keep it a one-time product for me. They're very stubborn people."

"You shouldn't be talking," George said with a raised eyebrow toward Aryan.

"I'm not that stubborn."

"Is that why it took us about ten minutes to convince you that traveling by floo is perfectly safe?"

"Traveling by a lit fireplace is not something you normally hear."

"But you survived and didn't end up somewhere else."

"You showed her how to floo? But it only works with fireplaces that are connected to the network," Ron stated.

"We took care of that, not the easiest thing but yeah we showed her the Burrow. It was a couple days after your potion accident thing, dad was at work and mom was out with a friend mostly all day," George addressing Ron.

Flashback:

"Hi," Aryan greeted, wincing at the sound of her own voice.

"You sound great," Fred teased as him and George made their way into her flat.

"I'm recovering from a cold and I lost my voice in the process and I still feel awful. I called off work since I can barely speak."

Aryan explained while going back into the kitchen to finish making her tea.

"So you're not busy today?"

"My plans consist of tea, a blanket, a book and sitting in front of that fire."

"No," the twins disagreed.

"That's not what I'm doing today?" Aryan questioned, not even sure why she was surprised at their interruption on her day.

"You're going to change and come with us," Fred stated.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise, you'll love it,

-we promise."

Aryan was about to argue but she figured that it was no use. Considering the fact that she haven't seen the twins in two weeks, made the decision to go with them a little bit easier. Plus, they were giving her equally pleading looks and it was hard to say no to that.

"Oh, get your sketch book as well," George called out as she was heading toward her bedroom.

"Okay, I'm ready." Aryan announced after throwing on an old pair of jeans and a jumper.

"Have you ever heard of floo powder?" Fred asked.

"No, I have not. What is it?"

"It's a form of transportation-

-through a fireplace."

"That sounds safe," Aryan said in a sarcastic tone.

"It is." The twins reassuring her.

"See you take this powder," George explained while taking out a small container that contained a blueish- green powder in it.

"And you throw it on the ground and say very clearly where you want to go

-and then you're there." Fred finished.

"And you do it through a fireplace with the flames going about?" Still sounding unconvinced.

"Yes," they said together.

"It's perfectly safe," Fred said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Again the need to argue seemed pointless, so Aryan just nodded and gestured toward the fireplace.

"Okay, I'll go first so you can see how it is done. You'll go after me and then Fred will go."

"It can only do one person?"

"Yeah."

Aryan watched with fascination as George stepped into her fireplace and threw the powder on the floor, the flames turned to an emerald green, he announced "The Burrow" and before he disappeared, into what it seemed like thin air, he gave a cheeky wave.

"See that simple," Fred said from behind her.

"Isn't the Burrow the house you guys grew up in?"

"You remembered," Fred said with a smile. "Now you better go, George isn't exactly the patient type," he added with a small laugh. "I'll take your stuff so you won't have to worry about it."

She took a handful of the powder and threw it on the floor and carefully stepped into the fireplace, already feeling weird about the whole thing. Even though it sounded strained she said "The Burrow" and before the sight of her living room vanished from her view she saw Fred give the same exact wave George gave them moments before.

Even though it was mere seconds, it felt like minutes until Aryan could feel her feet touch the ground again. She stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing a little because she got some powder in her throat.

"Finally," she heard George mumble while he helped her up on her feet.

She attempted to wipe herself off before George stopped her.

"Here it will be much simpler this way," George said waving his wand over her and murmuring a spell.

Seconds later, Fred came stumbling out of the fireplace covered in soot. He handed Aryan her stuff before cleaning himself up with the same spell.

"Welcome to The Burrow," they both greeted her.

Aryan barely heard them, her attention focused on the clock the contained all the Weasley's faces on individual spoons.

"What's this?" Aryan asked pointing to the clock.

"Like a tracker for the family-

-it's been around since Bill was born."

Aryan looked at the different family members positions. Bill, their dad and Percy's was set at work. Ron's and Ginny's was set at school. Their mom's and Charlie's was set at away. The twins was set at home.

"Pretty cool."

They gave her a tour of the whole house and ended up at the lake that was on the property.

"Wow, this is actually a really great view of the house from here."

"Yeah, we figured that you would want to draw it."

"Really? I mean I would love to, especially from this angle. You guys didn't bring me all the way to your house because you would think that I couldn't pass up an opportunity to draw this," Aryan asked.

"No-

-not the only reason

-we figured you would enjoy seeing the house

-you seemed pretty interested

\- when we were describing it to you."

"It's great, very…magical. Sorry bad pun," she said, wincing at her own play of words.

"You're not wrong. It is filled with magic-

-considering the fact that wizards

-and witches live here." Fred ended with a smirk.

"You guys are hilarious," Aryan said while sitting down on the ground.

"We know," they both agreed.

Aryan just rolled her eyes while opening to a blank page, "I'm going to draw now."

About an hour later Aryan was nearly finished with the drawing when a brown medium sized owl came into view and eagerly landed on her shoulder and held out his leg with a piece of parchment attached to it.

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Aryan cooed while getting up and he immediately flew to her forearm.

As soon as she entered the house the owl flew over to the twins who were in deep conversation around the kitchen table and crouched over pieces of parchments.

"You guys have a letter," Aryan announced.

"Ron?" George asked once Fred removed the parchment.

"No, Harry. Telling us Ron is out of the hospital wing and doing better. It's addressed to the whole family."

"What's his name?" Aryan asked once the owl started nipping at her fingers.

"Pig," they answered.

"You're cute and oww! Why was your brother in the hospital wing?" she asked after Pig nipped just a little too hard.

"Yeah, he's a little energetic-

-like all the time

-but Ron had a mixed up with a potion."

"Are you finished?" George asked pointing to the sketch pad in her hand after writing a reply to Harry and sending Pig away.

"No, I have to color it."

"So you are finished-

-it's just entirely in pencil."

"Well, I don't consider it finished really."

"Can you at least tell us what color you're going to use?"

"I was actually thinking about making it nine different colors, to represent each immediate family member," Aryan explained.

"Can we pick it?" They both cried out a little bit too enthusiastically.

"Sure," Aryan shrugged while sitting down at the table across from them.

"For dear old Rooniekins you should do-

Maroon," They ended together, with huge smiles on their faces.

Present Day:

"Of all colors, you guys picked Maroon!?" Ron exclaimed.

"It looks so good on you," George joked.

"Moving on! Did you stick around long enough to have dinner with Mom and Dad?"

"No, we left before they came home."

"I wouldn't have minded meeting your parents," Aryan reassured him.

"I mean mom and dad are great but like we said they would've asked so many questions," George explained.

"I actually ended up kipping at their place that night."

"And surprising us with her business skills the next day."

"I convinced a guy to buy three extendable ears instead of one, when you have a brother who knows how to blackmail too well you learn a thing or two about negotiating. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Oh, and she made us separate cakes for our birthday," George added excitedly.

"They were mini-cakes."

"And they were delicious. It sucks you left before your birthday," George said pouting a little.

"Yeah, you guys could have made me a cake," Aryan smirked knowing very well that they were not the baking types at all.

"Why did you leave?" Ron finally asked, causing both George and Aryan's smile to deflate just a little.

"A couple of reasons."

"When did you leave?" Ron asked. 

"After Dumbledore's funeral but before Harry's rescue," George answered for her.

Flashback:

"Mom I'm sure that he's safe, yes I promise. The second I hear something," Aryan sighed once she hung up the phone.

"When you lie to your mom do you feel like she knows that you're lying?" Aryan asked the twins, who arrived just a few minutes earlier.

"All the time," they said at the same time.

"What are you lying about?" Fred asked.

"I'm covering for my brother. My mom got a job offer in America and she thinks it's a great idea to take my brother with her with everything that's going on in the wizarding world. The contract is only supposed to last a year so she feels that once the year is over he can return to Hogwarts, probably." Aryan explained, running her hands through her hair.

"And he is trying to find some way to stay here," George stated.

"Yeah, well he's going to try to convince my aunt and uncle to deal with him. They are magical so he is hoping that might help."

"What do you think?" Fred questioned.

Aryan opened and closed her mouth not really sure how to put her answer in words but decided they would understand either way.

"I think that he should go, I mean I know that he loves Hogwarts but it's not really the safest place, especially for him, at the moment,” she started off saying. “That is exactly what I told him and then he basically yelled in my face that I should be on his side because I am his sister. Then he stormed off. I caught up with him and even though I think it's a horrible idea, I told him do what he has to do and gave him three hours."

"Until you tell your mom?"

Aryan nodded while getting up from the edge of the coffee table and walking over to the fridge.

"There's something else," Aryan said after she spend way more time than necessary getting a water bottle from the fridge.

"What?" They asked.

"My mom asked me to consider going with her and I'm actually considering it." Aryan said, biting her a lip.

She looked up and both of them had unreadable expressions on their face, which just made her even more nervous.

"I mean don't get me wrong I love it here. Just I always wanted to see America and despite the fact that I have to move back in with my parents once we get over there. I feel it will be good for me."

"How soon?"

"In about two weeks. I told you guys now because I know you're going to be super busy with your brother's wedding and stuff."

Just then Aryan's phone rang and George was reaching to hand it over to her but she just shook her head and let it go to voicemail.

You've reached the voicemail of Aryan Weston, if I am not answering that means I'm either busy or screening your call. Leave your name, number and most importantly the reason why you called and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. *beep*

"Aryan it's your mom. I need you to come over as soon as possible, family meeting. By the way Calvin's here, he just got home. See you when you get over here. Love you."

"Great, a family meeting those are never fun," Aryan moaned. "Are you guys busy tonight? I could use a distraction after this."

"Is that all we're good for

-a distraction?" They asked but she could tell that they were only kidding.

"No, believe it or not I actually like hanging out with you guys a little," Aryan added with a smirk.

"We have to go to The Burrow a bit

-but we suppose we can give a little of our a time

-to the muggle in need."

"Is that what I am a muggle in need?" Aryan teased with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Maybe," they responded together.

"Is three hours enough?" Aryan asked.

"Yep."

"Cool see you then."

Present Time:

"They both tried to get me very pissed that night,” the artist said matter-of-faculty. 

"We did not!" George cried out.

"Right. So you guys didn't bring two bottles of firewhiskey?"

"Nope, it's all in your imagination," George denied shaking his head and trying to hold back a smile at the same time.

"How did you convince mom to let you leave?" Ron questioned remembering just how strict their mother was on keeping everyone together under one roof.

"We told her we were helping out a friend in need. And we would have our wands with us the whole time and all that stuff. Worse came to worse we could have sneaked out."

"We played their version of exploding snap, drank and talked it was fun," Aryan explained. 

"She turned into an overbearing mother when we were about to leave."

"I did not. All I said was be safe during the battle, if you guys fought in it."

"And keep each other close, tie up loose ends just in case anything happens," George dragged on, causing an eye-roll from Aryan.

"Whatever. Toilet still in the same place?" Aryan asked while getting up from the couch.

"No, I put it on the roof," George joked while she disappeared into the hallway.

Ron followed George with his eyes, once he got up to go into the kitchen.

"I can feel you staring at me. If you have a question just ask," George said knowing Ron had questions about Aryan and her relationship with him and Fred.

But before Ron could form a question Aryan came back out.

"I should go," she announced.

"You can sleep here. I don't mind." George pleaded a little, really not wanting her to go at all.

Aryan smiled at him but shook her head. "I wish, I have four projects to do and three weeks to do them. I'm just going to head over to my studio but thanks."

"Let me at least walk you out."

Aryan agreed, gave a goodbye to Ron and both of them made their way toward the shop.

"It was great seeing you again," Aryan said, smiling over at George who was beside her.

"You too. You can say it you know."

"Say what?" Aryan asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

Aryan just sighed while George raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry about Fred."

"Me too. Now do you feel better?" Adding the last part to get rid of the quickened tension.

"Tad bit."

"When did you find out?"

"A couple weeks after the battle, my brother came to see me and he gave me the list of the fallen soldiers."

"Well you're better than most people. They look at me like I am the poor lonely twin. I still catch my mom giving me sideways looks, making sure I don't crack at any second." George found himself confessing to her.

"You have every right to crack," Aryan said.

"If I do, I'll make sure to tell everyone that you said it is my right," George teased.

"Yes, blame it on the muggle." Aryan teased right back.

"Always. I better get back up, I could tell Ron has questions." George informed her, once they were outside of the shop.

"Don't worry, I never told my brother that I know you guys," Aryan said still curious how she was able to still keep it from him up to this day.

"Best kept secret," George responded with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely," smiling right back because their smiles were always contagious.

"Ron might come out here to ask you some questions," George warned.

"Should I be scared?" She half-joked.

The redhead just shook his head but continued smiling, "he's harmless."

"I'm spending the next few days locked up in my studio, making my work look like I didn't wait until the last minute. But I can drop by sometime next week to give you tickets to my show, if you want."

"That would be great. Still in the same studio?" George asked.

Aryan nodded shifting from one foot to another.

"I might just have to stop by. Well, if Ron does come out here. You're not obligated to answer any of his questions."

"Dully noted. I should really go before I actually end up kipping at your place. It was great seeing you."

"You said that already but you know seeing me is pretty great," George said while giving Aryan a hug.

"See you later George," Aryan smiled while giving a peck to his cheek.

Aryan smiled while George waved her off, she barely made it 20 feet down the road before Ron appeared in front of her.

"George said you'll be out here," Aryan stated.

"Really?" Ron asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"He's knows you better than you think," she informed him, flashing back to all the things both Fred and George said about Ron specifically. "He told me I'm not obligated to answer any of your questions," adding the last part with a smirk.

"Of course he would say that. I wanted to say that I haven't seen George smile that much at one time since Fred died."

Aryan simply nodded. "Well that makes sense, but I'm glad he was tonight. Fred wouldn't want him to be sad. I think George is waiting for you and your questions. His words not mine." Flashing him a smile.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Same. This isn't the last time you'll be seeing me."

"Hey, Ron!" Aryan nearly yelled out a few seconds after Ron walked away.

"Yeah?"

"How bad was it for George after Fred died? I mean I know it must have been horrible for all you guys and his friends but…" Aryan trailed off not knowing how to complete her sentence.

"No, no I get it." Ron reassuring her while running his hands through his shaggy hair.

"He wouldn't leave his flat, he only went to the Burrow because mom made him. He's gotten better but not fully."

"Did he ever consider closing the shop for good?" Aryan asked.

"He never said anything about it. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that. I think he only re-opened because of Fred wouldn’t like that," Ron confessed.

"Well, it was their dream. He's trying to keep it alive even though Fred isn't," causing her voice to crack a little. "You know it’s crazy I only knew them for eight months or so before I left but sometimes it felt like I knew them forever,” the artist said.

"Aryan, just one more question." Ron said, knowing this one question would keep bothering him.

"Were you ever a potential sister-in-law?"

Aryan laughed a little too loud at the question. "I'm pretty sure they only saw me as a friend but I've been wrong before. I think that's a question you should save for George." Smirking while turning around, leaving a very confused looking red-head in the middle of the road.


End file.
